Grande Aventure
by historiangirl
Summary: Prudence est en danger. Sans le vouloir, elle entraîne Axel et les autres membres de son équipe dans cette aventure. Vont-ils y survivre ou y laisser leur peau?
1. Le kidnapping

_Première histoire en français que je poste sur Fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je me suis un peu inspirer de l'émission 24 heures chrono (24 en anglais) pour l'histoire._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais Prudence oui._

* * *

><p>Prudence marchait dans les rues de la ville avec une amie, tard dans la nuit. Le ciel était très brillant d'étoiles. Les deux filles se trouvaient près des bas-fonds des ruelles. Prudence soupira d'impatience.<p>

« Ok, tu peux me dire où on va maintenant? »

« Tu verras, Prue. C'est une belle place. » Prudence n'était pas sûre du tout, elles étaient dans les quartiers malfamés. Elles allèrent à un bâtiment désinfecté, là où deux garçons les attendaient. Prudence s'arrêta net.

« Attends un peu. Rassure moi que ce n'est pas un _blind date_. J'ai déjà un copain. » Son amie se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Ah oui? C'est drôle, je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Avec raison. Il est mal à l'aise avec des gens qu'il ne connait pas. » Elles s'approchèrent des deux garçons. Ils avaient l'air de deux petits voyous. L'un était debout et l'autre assit sur un banc. Celui assis avait l'air si triste, presque perdu, mais avait l'air moins dangereux que son copain. Celui qui était debout prit l'amie de Prudence par les hanches et ils allèrent à l'intérieur. Prudence se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Écoute, que les choses soient claires, t'as l'air d'un gars assez sympa, mais je sors déjà avec quelqu'un. » Il sourit à Prudence.

« Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas te forcer. On peut passer la soirée entre amis, d'accord? » Elle soupira et secoua la tête pour dire oui. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« En passant, je m'appelle Prudence, mais mes amis m'appellent Prue. »

« Je peux t'appeler comme ça? » Elle accepta d'un signe de tête. « Moi c'est Daniel, mais tu peux m'appeler Dan. »

« T'as pas l'air d'être très ravi d'être ici. »

« Pareil pour toi. En plus, t'as l'air triste. Ça va? » Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et elle regarda le sol.

« Je n'adore pas trop le jour qu'on va être demain. »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est un anniversaire demain. »

« Le tien? » Elle secoua la tête et des larmes commencèrent à couler alors qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé.

« Demain, à partir de minuit… » Elle regarda sa montre. « … ou plutôt depuis quelques minutes, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ton père? » Elle essuya ses larmes et prit une bouffée d'air.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Il est mort il y a quelques années. »

« Oh! Pardon. Je suis désolé pour ton père. » Elle lui sourit. Ils entendirent un cri de plaisir venant du bâtiment et ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

« Par tous les dieux! » Elle commença à rougir.

« Mal à l'aise petite vierge? » Daniel dit avec un sourire en coin. Prudence sursauta.

« Petite quoi? J'ai déjà perdu ma virginité, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis à l'aise avec ce genre de bruit. » Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes sortirent du bâtiment, tout sourire, coller l'un sur l'autre. Prudence les regarda, totalement découragée.

« T'es vraiment incorrigible! T'étais vraiment obligée de faire ça avec lui? »

« Jalouse, Prue? »

« Moi? Non! Pas du tout! J'te dis juste que tu joues avec le feu. » Son amie roula les yeux.

« Comme tu veux. Viens-tu faire le party avec nous? » Prudence se leva du banc.

« Non, je dois rentrer… » L'ami de Daniel lui prit la main.

« Viens donc avec nous. Tu vas t'amuser… et sérieux, je crois que t'en as besoin. »

« Je. Ne. Peut. Pas. Je dois rentrer. Ma sœur, mon oncle et le reste de ma famille vont s'inquiéter. J'ai des responsabilités, moi! » Elle dit en se libérant le poignet du garçon tout en l'assassinant du regard.

« Tout doux ma belle. On te raccompagne? » Prudence hésita, ses parents l'avaient souvent prévenu du danger de suivre des inconnus. Elle finit par accepter, après tout elle n'était pas seule, sa meilleure amie était avec elle. Elle monta dans le van. « Super! Je savais que tu dirais oui. Allons-y! »

« J'habite en dehors de la ville, à environ 10 minutes de route des montagnes vers l'est. Tu sais c'est où? »

« Oui, pas de soucis, t'es très précise. Les montagnes t'as dit? Déjà vue les fameux monstres qui y peuplent? »

Prudence le regarda bizarrement. Des bêtes mythiques, il y en avait beaucoup dans les montagnes quand elle était petite. Combien de fois elle n'avait pas vu ses parents avec ses oncles et sa tante partir là-bas à cette chasse pour protéger la ville? Bien sûr, elle connaissait très bien les dangers de révéler ces informations, son père l'avait prévenu, elle et les autres membres de son équipe de ce qui aurait pu se passer avec Sélia si Tessia n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire.

« Non, jamais vue. Après tout, ce sont que des légendes. » Elle mentit. Soudain, elle sentit un violent mal de tête, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup à l'intérieur de la tête. Elle savait que ça annonçait un danger.

« Hé, ça va? Tu te sens bien? » Daniel lui demanda alors qu'il plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Prudence gémie faiblement.

« Oui, ça va. T'inquiète, c'est juste un petit problème que j'ai héritée de ma mère. Tu devrais voir ma sœur, c'est pire que moi. La semaine dernière, c'était si pire qu'elle est tombée sans connaissance. » Prudence lui dit pour le rassurer. À voir le regard de Daniel, elle avait manqué son coup. Elle soupira et regarda en avant, vers le pare-brise et elle sursauta. « Hé! C'est pas du tout le chemin pour aller chez moi! »

Prudence allait pour rajouter quelque chose, mais le type tourna brusquement et s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes à l'arrière qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. « Sortez! »

Prudence sortie vite et Daniel la suivie aussitôt. Il se plaça à côté d'elle. L'ami de Daniel sortit et se plaça près de l'amie de Prudence qui sommeillait à l'intérieur du van sur le siège passager, le bras sorti par la vitre baisser. Prudence vit que le type avait un fusil dans sa main. Il le pointa sur elle et lui tendit un cellulaire.

« Appelle ton "oncle" et dit lui que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir. »

« Quoi? C'est une attaque? Franchement, pourquoi je ferais ça? En plus, qui me dit que ton arme a des balles. » Il sourit et pointa sur le sol, près de lui. Il tira et Prudence sursauta avec un petit cri. Elle comprit qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

« T'as compris là? Appelle-le, sinon… » Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le bras de l'amie de Prudence et elle hurla de douleur, même si elle restait endormie. « Ça sera pire. »

Prudence réfléchir rapidement. Il fallait qu'on l'aide, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir toute seule. Elle savait que ce type l'écouterait attentivement et pourrait tuer son amie si elle demandait de l'aide. Alors, comment pouvait-elle prévenir son équipe? Elle était trop nerveuse, elle arrivait à peine à penser.

« C'est beau, j'ai compris. Laisse-la tranquille. C'est plus préférable que je prenne mon cellulaire, mon oncle sait que je suis partie avec. » L'homme accepta et elle prit son cellulaire. C'était une des radios portables qu'Ugo avait fabriquées quand ils combattaient Cronos. Les jeunes héros les avaient donnés à leurs enfants, comme un signe qu'ils leur passaient le flambeau. En tremblant, elle composa le numéro chez elle et attendit que quelqu'un décroche. Elle était au bord de la panique, elle le savait.

* * *

><p><em>Je vais finir pour l'instant ici. Je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit les autres personnages qui sont avec Prudence pour vous laisser le loisir de les imaginer selon vous.<em>


	2. L'appel

_HoneyGoddess57: Merci beaucoup. Je savais que j'allais oublier quelque chose. Oui, Sélia est le nom français de Cassie, j'ai oublier de le mentionner._

_Petite note: pour aider un peu, si tout le texte entre les guillemets est en italique, c'est quelqu'un qui parle à l'autre bout du fil, au téléphone. Sinon, c'est juste une citation._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Axel était dans le sous-sol de la maison avec les jeunes. Il était adossé sur le mur, tandis que les autres étaient assis par terre. Félicité était devant le bureau et elle avait placé une photo dessus. C'était une photo de Jay qui souriait. À côté du cadre, il y avait une chandelle. Elle l'alluma, tandis que tous les autres étaient silencieux.<p>

« Bon anniversaire papa. Oncle Axel, tu crois qu'il aurait été content s'il avait été encore là? » Axel se plaça derrière elle et lui prit de façon protective ses bras.

« Bien sûr. Ton père aurait adoré. » Il plaça un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et il alla répondre au téléphone qui sonnait.

« Il me manque. » Félicité dit tout en essuyant ses larmes.

« À nous aussi. Il était génial oncle Jay. Je ne dis pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas. » Luc dit la derrière partie assez vite en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules lorsqu'il vit le regard à la fois moqueur et un peu colérique de son père.

« Allo? »

« _Oncle Axel. C'est moi._ » Axel sourit. Il reconnaissait la voix.

« Prudence. Où es-tu? Les autres attentent que tu arrives pour aller se coucher. »

« _Ils risquent d'attendre longtemps. Je vais aller à une petite fête avec des amis. Je vais rentrer très tard. Ça pose problème?_ » Axel eut un petit rire.

« Voyons Prudence, tu as 21. Tout ce que je te demande c'est juste de me prévenir où tu es et que tu tiennes à ton nom. Le reste, tu es assez vieille pour savoir quoi faire. En tout cas, je leur ferais le message. » Elle soupira de soulagement, comme si quelque chose l'avait inquiété.

« _Promis, je tiendrais à mon nom. Mes parents ne m'ont pas nommée Prudence pour rien. Oh! Avant que j'oublie : je t'aime oncle Axel._ » Axel sursauta, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Moi aussi Prudence. » Il raccrocha, complètement surpris.

* * *

><p>Prudence raccrocha, totalement plus calme de tout à l'heure. D'entendre la voix pleine de tendresses et de conseilles d'Axel lui avait redonné son courage. Elle espéra qu'il avait compris son message. Elle regarda son assaillant alors qu'elle rangeait sa radio portable.<p>

« _Je t'aime oncle Axel. _Très mignon. Allez! Montez! »

Elle le regarda et se concentra. Du plus loin que Prudence pût se rappeler, elle pouvait sentir les auras des autres personnes et même les voir si elle se concentrait. Elle vit l'aura de l'homme; elle était complètement noire, dangereuse. Les seules fois où Prudence voyait ce genre d'aura, c'était avec les criminels les plus dangereux, ceux qui peuvent tuer de sang-froid. Il était vraiment dangereux. Son regard se tourna vers Daniel; son aura était bleuté et rosé avec des touches de blanc, d'une douceur qui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux de Prudence. Cette aura la fit rappeler l'aura qui se dégageait de ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient avec elle ou sa sœur. Elle était sûre à 100 %, elle pouvait faire confiance à Daniel.

Elle monta à l'intérieur du van et présenta ses poignets qu'elle plaça derrière son dos lorsqu'elle vit la corde qu'il avait dans ses mains. Daniel parut surpris.

«Tu la lies-tu? Tu viendras placer son amie en arrière avec vous après. Je préfère être seul à l'avant. »

« Oui, une seconde. » Daniel lui lia les mains et pencha sa tête près de l'oreille de Prudence. « Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui murmura à son tour. « Je te fais confiance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je te mentirais. »

« Hé! Lâche-lui l'oreille! Y' a d'autres façons de séduire. » Prudence et Daniel rougissaient. Du point de vue de ce type, ça devait paraitre indécent, mais au soulagement de Prudence, ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'échange entre elle et Daniel.

* * *

><p>Axel continuait à réfléchir à ce que Prudence lui avait dit. Il est vrai qu'elle semblait nerveuse, mais à ce point-là?<p>

« Oncle Axel? Tu n'as rien dit depuis que tu as raccroché. Un problème? » Marc lui demanda. Axel soupira.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé. Prudence m'a dit : _je t'aime_. » Ils sursautèrent. Les jeunes connaissaient très bien leur leader, ils avaient rarement entendu Prudence dire ces mots-là.

« Elle a dit quoi? » Nikoslas demanda, étant sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

« C'est bizarre. Omit a son copain, elle n'a pas dit _je t'aime_ depuis la mort de papa… et les dieux seuls savent combien de fois j'ai essayé de lui faire dire. » Félicité rajouta et Axel soupira.

« Je sais, je suis au courant. Il y a peut-être un problème. Après tout, elle avait l'air nerveuse. » Les jeunes regardèrent tous Axel. « Quoi? »

« Bien, on a besoin d'un leader et… » Albert commença.

« Quoi! Oh non! Je suis un guerrier, pas un leader! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'être un leader… »

« Ça c'est mal passé. On sait, oncle Jay nous l'a conté. Mais, sérieux, qui dit qu'un guerrier ne peut pas être un leader? » Marc lui demanda et Axel soupira.

« Ok. Je vais faire un essai. Euh… Albert, peux-tu localiser Prudence? »

« No problemo. » Albert ouvrit son ordinateur portable et chercha le signal GPS de Prudence. « J'sais où se situait le dernier appel. »

« Parfait! Voyons… Luna, avec tes dons de chasseresse et Félicité, avec ton don de clairvoyance, pouvez-vous la trouver? »

« Sans problème! » Luna répliqua à son père en se levant du sol.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. » Félicité ajouta alors que Luna vérifia la localisation avec Albert sur le portable de celui-ci.

« Les filles, soyez prudentes et gardez le contact radio. » Elles hochèrent de la tête et partirent en courant.


	3. La réalisation

_Classe des titans ne m'apartient pas mais les 7 jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Prudence avait la tête de son amie endormie sur son épaule. Elle semblait vouloir se réveiller, mais elle était toujours prise dans les griffes du sommeil.<p>

« J'suis curieuse, omit le coup de tantôt et la "partie de plaisir", tu lui as fait quoi? » Prudence lui demanda.

« Prit un peu de drogue et peut-être un peu d'alcool. » Prudence sursauta. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son amie était dans cet état, elle n'était pas très forte sur les mélanges. Elle se tourna vers Daniel qui était de l'autre côté du van.

« Et tu le laisses conduire chaud? Ça va pas la tête? »

« Pas de souci, c'est pas la première fois. » Les paroles de Daniel ne rassurèrent pas Prudence. Elle devait gagner du temps.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi nous avoir kidnappées? » L'ami de Daniel ria aux éclats.

« Nous? Tu m'y fais justement penser. » Daniel sursauta violemment.

« NON! T'as promis que tu ne ferais pas ça. »

« Je me fiche d'elle. » Il arrêta le van et sortit. Il ouvrit la portière et prit l'amie de Prudence. Il claqua la portière et s'éloigna.

« Dan, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? C'est quoi son idée? » Daniel colla Prudence d'un coup sec. Il la serra fort. Le cœur de Prudence battait très fort, non pas à cause du fait qu'elle était dans les bras de Daniel, mais bien à cause de la peur. Ses pouvoirs avaient leurs limites; dans la peur, elle ne pouvait pas assez se concentrer pour la télépathie.

« Je suis désolé, Prudence. Crois-moi, je ne pensais pas à ce que ça aille si loin. » Ils entendirent un coup de feu et Prudence sursauta violemment. Elle comprit maintenant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« NON! Pas ça! Tout, mais pas ça! Non! » Elle pleura et elle était secouée de petits spasmes. Daniel lui frotta le dos, espérant la calmer.

« C'est fini. Tout va bien. » Elle se calma doucement et le regarda. Il essuya ses larmes.

« C'est pas fini, ça, je le sais. » L'ami de Daniel remonta et démarra. « T'es vraiment un monstre! »

« Pardon, je ne suis pas un monstre ma jolie. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi on t'a kidnappée. Si le boss décide que tu dois mourir, tu demanderas à ton père. » Prudence le regarda avec surprise et méfiance.

« Mon père? C'est sa faute? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

« Il a mis le boss en colère. Vu que ton vieux s'est fait descendre… » Prudence détourna les yeux, refusant de montrer ses larmes. « Le boss a décidé de s'en prendre à ses chères filles. T'étais plus facile à attraper que ta frangine. »

« Quoi! Vous auriez kidnappé ma sœur? En passant, c'est juste parce que mon amie était ici que je suis restée. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je ne voie pas pourquoi je… » Prudence eut un cri étouffé lorsqu'elle sentit un mouchoir sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle se débâtit, mais ce n'était pas très facile avec ses mains liées dans son dos.

« Désolé, pardonne-moi. » Daniel lui murmura à l'oreille. Il avait peur de son ami, elle le savait, elle le sentait dans sa voix. Elle se calma sur ses paroles et sur l'odeur. Sa tête tourna tellement. Elle tomba sans connaissance dans les bras de Daniel.

* * *

><p>Luna et Félicité marchaient dans les rues et arrivèrent dans un stationnement d'un grand magasin.<p>

« Selon Al, le dernier appel venait d'ici. » Luna dit et commença à regarder le sol, un genou à terre.

« Prue était dans le coin, je le sens. Tu cherches quoi? »

« Des indices, des preuves, n'importe quoi. Regarde, il y a des traces de pneus fraîches. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas de trace de sang, mais on ne… Oh mon dieu! » Félicité sursauta et la rejoignit en vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vue? » Luna pointa le sol. Un petit cylindre doré était sur le sol et tout près, un trou avec un objet métallique gris. « C'est… c'est une balle ça? »

« Oui, il y a même la douille. Ça m'a l'air assez récent. Y' a pas de sang, donc le coup a dû être donné dans le vide. » Félicité toucha la balle et eut une vision. Elle fit la scène et surtout la terreur que sa sœur a vécue. Une fois la vision terminée, elle tomba à genoux au sol et respira à grandes bouffées. Luna se pencha et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière. La jeune fille se tourna vers la chasseresse, la peur dans ses yeux.

« Prue a été kidnappée! »

« Quoi! T'es sure? » Elle esquissa de la tête. « J'appelle mon père. »

* * *

><p>Albert continuait ses recherches sur son ordinateur alors que les autres garçons essayaient de se désennuyer. Axel regardait la photo de Jay, priant que son ami protège les 3 jeunes filles.<p>

« C'est d'un ennui. Al, t'as du neuf? » Nikoslas demanda, couché sur le dos et regardait son ami.

« Non, pas encore. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas le temps à la façon de ton père? Tu sais, avec le miroir? » Albert proposa. Nikoslas allait répliquer quand le téléphone sonna. Axel prit le téléphone et répondit.

« Allo? »

« _Papa, gros problème._ » Il soupira.

« Une seconde Luna, je mets le haut-parleur. » Il appuya sur un bouton et plaça le téléphone sur le bureau. « Ok, Lune, c'est quoi le problème? »

« _Félie a eu une vision. Selon elle, Prudence s'est fait kidnapper._ »

« Quoi! Elle est sûre de ça? » Marc demanda. Luna soupira.

« _Oui, elle est sûre._ »

« Mais comment Prudence a fait son compte? Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. » Luc demanda à sa sœur.

« _Félie qui parle. Dans ma vision, j'ai vu une des amies de Prue. Elle se faisait battre si Prue ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. C'est comme ça qu'elle c'est…_ » Ils entendirent Félicité qui criait de terreur.

« Luna! Félicité! Tout va bien? » Axel demanda, la panique visible dans sa voix.

« _Ça va, c'est juste Félie qui a senti quelque chose. On vous rappelle si l'on a du nouveau._ » Luna répondit.

« Ok, soyez prudentes. »

« _D'ac papa. À plus._ » Axel raccrocha.

« Y' a des bons côtés là-dedans. » Les garçons regardèrent Albert. « On est sûre que Prue est en danger. En plus, mon père, avant de nous donner les radios, a fait en sorte que le GPS fonctionne même quand la radio est fermée. »

« En un sens. Essaie de localiser Prudence et garde son signal. » Axel dit au jeune garçon.

« D'ac. » Albert continua ses recherches.


	4. La rencontre

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Luna raccrocha et colla Félicité. Elle était secouée de tremblements et elle commençait à transpirer.<p>

« T'as senti quoi comme truc? » Luna lui demanda. Félicité reprit son souffle.

« De la panique, celle de Prue. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça lui a fait vraiment peur. Je sais vers quel endroit elle est. »

« Parfait! C'est loin? »

« Je dirais environ 10 min en auto vers l'ouest. »

« Ok, grimpe sur mon dos. » Félicité regarda Luna, complètement surprise.

« Sur… ton dos? Ah! Je vois, tu veux y aller en "super vitesse". » Luna esquissa de la tête. Félicité monta sur le dos de son amie. Luna se redressa et courut aussi vite qu'une flèche.

* * *

><p>Prudence se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule. Elle gémit et ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Elle vit le visage de Daniel.<p>

« Dan? Où on est? » Il l'aida à se lever.

« Bien, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Si je le faisais, ils me tueraient. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est le quartier général de cette bande. Le bureau du boss est dans le coin. » Prudence leva un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse du genre.

« Tu n'as pas dit "ta bande" ou "la bande". Pourquoi? » Il soupira de colère.

« Tout simplement parce que mon imbécile d'ami m'a forcé à m'associer avec eux. Voilà pourquoi. » Prudence comprit et se sentait triste pour lui. Un homme ouvrit la portière. Il semblait plus dangereux que l'ami de Daniel. Il semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Prudence sursauta lorsqu'elle vit sa radio sur la ceinture du type.

« Hé! C'est mon portable ça! Où là tu pris? » L'homme sourit et pointa Daniel.

« Son copain t'a fouillé et a pris ton cellulaire. Pauvre type, tué pour avoir assassiné ta copine. Contente ma belle? Tu t'es vengée en un sens. » Prudence l'assassina du regard. Elle avait beau voulu vengée la mort de son amie, mais jamais par la mort de quelqu'un. « Tu devrais remercier le boss plutôt qu'avoir ce regard. En parlant du boss, il veut la voir maintenant. »

Daniel esquissa de la tête et le type parti. Prudence était curieuse. Elle voulait savoir qui était ce mystérieux boss. Peut-être qu'elle le connaissait? Pour l'instant, une question presque aussi importante arriva dans ses pensées.

« Il m'a fouillée? » Daniel l'aida à sortir du van et il vit qu'elle était inquiète.

« Oui, mais je l'ai surveillé. Il ne t'a pas fait d'attouchements si c'est ce qui t'inquiétait le plus. »

« Merci, c'est ce qui me faisait un peu peur. L'autre chose c'est : m'a-t-il pris autre chose? »

« Omit ton cell? Non, rien du tout. » Prudence soupira de soulagement. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment et rentraient dans une pièce. Un homme était assis sur une chaise et il regardait différents moniteurs d'ordinateurs qui étaient aux murs.

« Ah! La voilà enfin! L'une des filles de ce cher Jay. Prudence, c'est bien ça? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

« Non seulement elle est curieuse, mais en plus elle est directe. J'aime ça. » Il se tourna et elle le vit. C'était un homme de l'âge de ses parents, elle pouvait le dire assez facilement. Il sourit. « Je suis très tenté de te tuer, mais je vais me retenir. J'ai une meilleure idée. J'ai entendu dire que ton oncle est en fait un ami de tes parents, donc aucun lien de sang. Ton tuteur depuis que tu es orpheline. »

« Com-comment vous savez ça? » Prudence commençait à avoir peur. Si ce type savait ce détail, il pouvait savoir plus. Il pointa les ordinateurs derrière lui.

« Je suis connecté sur les bases de données gouvernementales. Ce serait drôle si ton "oncle" ou ta sœur étaient de la partie aussi, qu'en penses-tu? »

« Vous manigancez quoi? Et puis du reste qui êtes-vous? » Prudence avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce type, que ce soit sur des photos ou en personne.

« Tu es vraiment curieuse. Je ne te révèlerais pas mon identité et encore moins mes plans. » Il se tourna vers ses ordinateurs et il composa un numéro. Prudence entendit une sonnerie.

« _Allo?_ » Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix. Il ne blaguait vraiment pas.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Axel. » L'homme dit dans son micro.

« _Qui est à l'appareil?_ »

« Un homme qui te dit de faire tout ce qu'il veut si tu veux retrouver ta chère nièce. »

« _Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?_ » L'homme se tourna vers Prudence et l'a pris par les cheveux. Il l'entraina vers les ordinateurs alors qu'elle lançait des petits sons de douleur. Il plaça sa tête près du micro.

« Vas-y! Dis bonjour à ton oncle! »

« Oncle Axel! » Prudence se surprit elle-même. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix sonnée aussi paniquée depuis des années. Ils entendirent Axel hoqueter.

« _Prudence!_ » L'homme la repoussa violemment vers l'arrière. Daniel se dépêcha de la rattraper, évitant la jeune leader de tombée sur le sol.

« Compris maintenant? » Ils l'entendirent soupirer de désespération.

« _Oui, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_ »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu travailles à temps partiel dans la sécurité nationale. »

« _J'ignore d'où vous tenez vos sources, mais c'est exact. Pourquoi?_ »

« Quitte ton boulot ou ta nièce va être prête à rejoindre ses parents. Tu piges? »

« _Oui, j'ai saisi. Soit, je t'obéis, soit tu assassines Prudence._ »

« C'est ça. Je te laisse une heure pour y penser. En passant, je sais que tu m'as mit sur écoute et que l'une de ces personnes essaie de me localiser. Continu comme ça et je tu la belle. J'te rappelle dans une heure. » Il raccrocha.

« Vous tenez vraiment à me tuer? » Il sourit à Prudence.

« On va dire que oui. Emmenez là dans la grange. Ne pense pas à t'échapper, il y a de mes hommes qui patrouillent et qui surveillent la grange. S'ils te voient t'enfuir, ils t'abattront facilement. » Prudence l'assassina du regard. On aurait dit que ce type avait deux pas d'avance sur elle. Daniel lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraina vers la grange.

« Si seulement il n'y avait pas tant de précautions envers mon kidnapping. » Elle vit le regard de Daniel et elle comprit qu'il était de son avis.

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, on vient de rencontrer celui qui a commandé le kidnapping de Prudence.<em>

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai presque toujours imaginer les 7 héros travaillant de temps en temps pour le gouvernement._


	5. La découverte

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mias les 7 jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Luna s'arrêta, complètement essoufflé. Félicité descendit de son dos et la jeune chasseresse se pencha, les mains sur les genoux.<p>

« Merci pour la ballade. »

« De… de rien. C'e… c'est en… encore loin? »

« Non, c'est proche du dépanneur par là-bas. T'as repris ton souffle? » Luna prit un grand respire.

« Oui, oui. Pas de soucis. Hé! Y' a un type de coucher où le dépanneur. » Félicité regarda attentivement et remarqua que son amie avait raison.

« Ah oui. Allons-y, peut-être a-t-il vu quelque chose à propos de Prudence. » Elles s'approchaient de la personne en marchant. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient, Luna eut un cri étouffé. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a? »

« C'est un cadavre là-bas! » Félicité sursauta.

« Un cadavre? T'es sûre? »

« Oh oui! T'as déjà vu un gars avec la tête éclatée? » Elles couraient vers le type. « Oh! Finalement, c'est une fille. J'aurai dû m'en douter avec les coul— »

Félicité cria de surprise et de peur, s'arrêtant complètement. « C'est l'amie de Prue! »

« Quoi? Où est Prue dans ce cas-là? »

« Aucune idée, mais je sais qu'elle est vivante, je le sens. »

« Déjà ça. J'appelle la police. » Luna prit sa radio, mais Félicité lui prit le poignet.

« Appelle ton père avant. » Luna comprit ce que sa cadette voulait dire et elle composa le numéro chez elle.

« _Allo?_ » Les filles sursautèrent. La voix d'Axel semblait tellement décourager, comme s'il venait de vieillir de 10 ans en une seule nuit.

« Papa? Tout va bien? »

« _Luna! On va dire. J'ai reçu un appel tantôt : le kidnappeur de Prudence risque de la tuer dans une heure._ »

« Quoi? Une heure? Qu'est-ce qu'ils demandent? » Luna demanda.

« _Que je quitte mon boulot à la sécurité nationale. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, la sécurité nationale est au courant d'une partie de notre secret. En plus, elle empêche la CIA, le FBI et d'autres d'enquêter sur nous. Donc…_ »

« Si tu quittes sans raison, tu es pris comme traitre et les hommes en noirs nous tombe dessus. » Axel rit au commentaire de sa fille.

« _Luna, franchement, je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'écouter ces films. C'est vraiment pas la réalité. _»

« Oncle Axel? Est-ce qu'Albert a localisé Prudence? » Félicité demanda.

« _Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. En plus, ce type a menacé de tuer Prudence si on essayait de la localiser._ »

« _Il doit être un génie de l'informatique pour savoir que je me servais des localisateurs GPS pour localiser Prue. Je suis complètement gelé. Si je fais le moindre mouvement de localisation, il va le savoir et la tuer._ » Albert répliqua. Les filles comprirent qu'Axel les avait mis sur haut-parleurs.

« Je vois, c'est pas génial. Tiens, en parlant de tuer, on a trouvé l'amie de Prue. » Luna dit a son père. Il soupira.

« _Ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner. Elle est morte?_ » Axel demanda.

« Balle dans la tête. J'appelle la police? »

« _Préférable, mais si vous voulez retrouver Prudence, ne rester pas dans le coin._ »

« Attend un peu, tu veux qu'on s'enfuie? »

« _À moins que tu ne veuilles subir un interrogatoire…_ »

« Message comprit. P'pa? Tu crois qu'on doit prévenir ses parents? »

« Son père, Luna. Sa mère est morte depuis quelque temps. » Félicité corrigea son amie.

« _Je devine qui c'est. Je me mets à la place de son père. Je préférais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que la police pour me prévenir s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose à toi ou à Luc._ »

« Ok, ça va nous prendre environ 10 minutes. À plus. »

« _À plus tard, vous deux._ » Axel raccrocha et Luna fit de même.

« En résumé, on fait quoi, Luna? » Félicité demanda alors de son amie allait pour composer un numéro.

« On appelle la police, on s'en va et on va chez son père. » Elle dit en pointant le cadavre.

« Donc, on ne doit pas croiser de policiers. Un jeu d'enfant en un sens. » Luna sourit à Félicité et composa le 911.

« Allo, c'est pour signaler qu'il y a eu meurtre sur la 8e rue, près du dépanneur. Oui, c'est ça, je l'ai trouvé. Oui, merci. » Elle raccrocha et vit le regard confus de Félicité alors qu'elle rangea sa radio. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai dit que je l'avais trouvé parce que je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Viens, on y va. »

Luna alla vers une direction et Félicité rigola. « Euh, Luna? Sais-tu au moins où elle habitait? »

Luna s'arrêta net. Félicité avait raison, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle se tourna vers la jeune magicienne. « Non, je l'admets. Tu sais où aller?»

« Oui, sur la rue des vignobles. » Luna grogna de découragement. La rue des vignobles était à 5 minutes en auto minimum.

« D'accord, message compris. La prochaine fois, on prend un moyen de transport, que ce soit vélo ou auto ou autre qu'à pied. Monte, je vais essayer d'y aller vite. »

« Sûre que c'est correct pour toi? Parce que, sérieusement, t'as l'air vraiment en colère. »

« Sûre, Félie. Monte. » Félicité monta sur le dos de la jeune chasseresse et Luna se redressa. Elle partit en flèche dans les rues. Quelques minutes plus tard, Félicité arrêta Luna devant une petite maison.

« Luna! Stop! C'est là! » Félicité descendit du dos de Luna qui reprenait son souffle.

« Sup… super. » Félicité alla sonner à la porte. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'homme avant, Prudence et son amie étaient toujours seules dehors. Un homme ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment un air de famille avec l'amie de Prudence, mais Félicité se dit qu'elle tenait plus de sa mère que de son père.

« Monsieur Collinque? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes? »

« Je m'appelle Félicité et voici Luna. Vous devez connaitre ma sœur, Prudence? »

« Oui, oui, oui. Je me souviens. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu lui ressembles vraiment. Mademoiselle, un verre d'eau? » Il demanda à Luna quand il vit qu'elle était très essoufflée.

« Oui… s'il… vous… plait. »

« Je vous en pris, entrer. » Elles rentaient et allaient dans la cuisine. Il donna un verre d'eau à Luna qui le remercia.

« Monsieur Collinque? On a quelque chose à vous dire. » Félicité lui dit doucement et avec tact. Il s'assit avec elles autour de la table.

« Que veux-tu me dire, ma belle? » Elle inspira profondément. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à dire.

« C'est votre fille. Elle… elle a été tuée. »

« NON! Ma fille! Pas ma fille! » Il se cacha les yeux et ses épaules se secouèrent. Les filles comprirent qu'il pleurait.

« En plus, Prue… euh pardon, Prudence a disparu et elle était avec votre fille. » Luna rajouta, incertaine si c'était une bonne idée de le dire. Il déposa ses mains doucement sur la table.

« Puis-je vous aider? » Elles sursautaient et le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Il vit leurs regards. « Je veux me changer les idées. En plus, si Prudence est encore en vie, elle pourra me dire pourquoi ma fille est morte. De plus, je veux la sauver aussi. »

« Ok… C'est d'accord, mais c'est nous qui dirigeons. Si nos radios sonnent, c'est nos amis ou mon père qui appelle. D'accord avec ça? » Luna lui demanda. Elle ne faisait pas totalement confiance à ce type. Elle connaissait assez le deuil pour savoir que c'était un peu louche tout ça.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis d'accord. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Que diriez-vous d'allez enquêter vers les forêts de l'ouest? » Les filles se regardèrent, vraiment incertaines du choix.

« C'est carrément à l'autre bout de la ville. Je refuse d'y aller à la course! » Luna s'écria presque. Juste 5 minutes de course avec Félicité sur le dos la rendaient essoufflée. Les forêts de l'ouest, de l'endroit où elles sont, étaient à un bon 20 minutes en auto minimum.

« Mais, j'ai le sentiment que l'on doit y aller. Bien sûr, je comprends que tu ne veux pas. Je ne te forcerais pas. » Félicité répondit.

« Qui a parlé d'y aller à pied? » Elles se tournaient vers l'homme. « J'ai ma voiture, je vous emmène. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. »Luna lui répondit et Félicité sourie pour montrez son accord.

* * *

><p><em>Surprise, j'ai donner un nom de famille à un personnage. D'accord, c'est un personnage secondaire, presque figurant, mais c'est quand même la première fois que je fais ça. Pour ce qui est du nom de la rue, je ne sais pas si elle existe réellement, j'ai été au hasard.<em>


	6. Le problème

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Axel avait les yeux fermés, les mains liées entre elles, devant son visage. Il était visiblement inquiet. Il soupira de colère en ouvrant les yeux et en plaçant une de ses mains sur le bureau devant lui et l'autre sur la cuisse.<p>

« Les dernières fois que j'ai ressenti un stress aussi immense, mon père, Atlanta et le plus jeune de mes frères étaient dans des lits d'hôpital, la mort rodant. »

« Du calme papa. Prudence n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. » Luc dit en essayant de rassurer son père.

« Je sais, mais c'est surtout pour Luna et Félicité que je me fais du souci. »

« Oncle Axel? C'est quoi le nom de famille de l'amie de Prue? » Albert demanda, tout en regardant son écran.

« Une seconde, la seule qui est orpheline de mère, c'est la jeune Collinque. »

« Oh ho! J'ai reçu un message des filles. Il parait que ce certain Collinque les aide. »

« Ce certain? Tu veux dire quoi par là? » Marc lui demanda.

« Je viens de lire un message de dernière heure. Oncle Axel, est-ce que les filles ont déjà vu auparavant monsieur Collinque? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais moi oui. Pourquoi? » Albert prit son ordinateur en se levant et le plaça devant Axel qui plaça ses lunettes.

« Tu le connais? » Albert demanda. Il lui laissa le temps de lire l'article. Axel regarda la photo et sursauta.

« Oh par tous les dieux! C'est monsieur Collinque. J'en suis sûr. » Il enleva ses lunettes et Albert reprit son ordinateur et retourna à sa place.

« Mais, les filles sont avec qui alors si selon toi c'est un imposteur? » Nikoslas demanda.

« Aucune idée, mais il faut les prévenir au plus vite. » Axel dit en allant prendre le téléphone.

« Laisse le téléphone mononcle. Je vais les prévenir moi-même. » Albert répliqua à Axel qui l'assassina du regard. Pour lui, oncle Axel c'était correct, mais mononcle, à ses yeux, ça sonnait vieux.

* * *

><p>« Les forêts de l'ouest. Bel endroit pour chasser. » Luna dit d'un air rêveur alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.<p>

« Vous avez l'air d'une fille qui adore chasser. Je me trompe? » Luna secoua la tête pour un non. Le téléphone de Félicité sonna.

« Pardon! C'est le mien. » Elle décrocha. « Allo? »

« _Félie, c'est Al. Es-tu proche de ce Collinque? _» Félicité commença à se poser des questions. On aurait dit que même Albert n'était pas sûr de monsieur Collinque.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« _Il faut que je vous parle, à toi et à Luna, mais loin de ce type._ »

« Ok, une seconde. Monsieur Collinque? Peut-on s'arrêter une seconde? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Félicité ouvrit la portière.

« Luna, viens. Ça te concerne aussi. On revient. » Monsieur Collinque nota de la tête alors que les filles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent à l'orée de la forêt. « Ok Al, qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire? »

« _J'ai eu des nouvelles. Écoutez ça : monsieur Collinque, père et veuf résidant sur la rue des vignobles a été retrouvé assassiné…_ »

« Quoi! Répète le nom! » Luna demanda. Elle était sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

« _Collinque. J'ai monté la photo à oncle Axel et il est formel. C'est bien lui qui est mort. _»

« Mais, le type qui est avec nous? » Félicité demanda, commençant à paniquer.

« _Message d'oncle Axel : Soyez prudentes et éloignez-vous le plus possible de lui._ »

« On se le fera pas dire deux fois. Merci pour l'info Al. » Luna dit à son ami et Félicité raccrocha.

« C'était pour? » Les filles sursautaient violemment et se tournaient en vitesse. L'homme les regardait.

« Rien! C'était rien. Rien du tout. Mon frère. Il s'inquiétait. Comme d'habitude. » Luna mentit au type. Elle était vraiment nerveuse. Félicité fit discrètement léviter une roche derrière son dos. Elle prit la roche dans sa main et s'approcha de l'homme.

« Oui, Luna a raison. Une broutille. » Sans prévenir, elle frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme avec la roche sur la tête. Luna sursauta. Il tomba inerte, le côté de la tête complètement ensanglanté.

« Par Artémis! Félie, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi violente. Tu l'as pas tué au moins? »

« Je suis violente seulement quand il le faut. Il est vivant, je sais pas si tu le vois, mais il respire. » Félicité se pencha et fouilla les poches de l'homme. Elle trouva son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla pour trouver la vraie identité de cet homme.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a? »

« Un assassin professionnel. En ce moment, il travaille pour un type, un certain Iras. Luna! C'est marqué sur cette feuille que cet Iras nous veux, moi ou Prudence. »

« Il a déjà Prudence, il te veut maintenant. Le type voulait aller à l'ouest. Donc, on devrait continuer dans cette direction et… » Luna cria et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main ferme sur sa cheville. L'assassin s'était réveillé et il semblait fouiller dans la poche que Félicité n'avait pas encore fouillée.

« Luna! » Elle prit la main de Luna et l'entraina plus loin. Luna donna un coup sur la main de l'homme et dégagea sa cheville. Elles s'enfuirent vers la forêt. Un coup de feu fut tiré et Luna tomba sur le sol avec un petit cri. Félicité s'arrêta. Luna était allongée sur le ventre, se tenait le bras droit.

« Cour Félie! Cour! Il m'a juste touché le bras! Cour! »

« Mais Luna… »

« Cour! Va-t'en! Utilise le "m" s'il le faut, mais fiche le camp au plus sacrant!» Félicité commença à vouloir pleurer, elle détestait quand les autres lui criaient après et quand ils lançaient des jurons après elle. Elle courut vers la forêt et, dès qu'elle dépassa les buissons, elle se mit invisible, sentant les pouvoirs des autres dryades des environs. Luna sourit faiblement, Félicité avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle non plus n'aimait pas crier après elle et encore moins dire des jurons, mais elle tenait à sauver Félicité.

« C'est quoi le "m"? » Luna ne répondit pas. Il l'a pris par son bras blessé et elle cria de douleur. « Un nom de code qui veut dire quoi? »

Luna l'assassina du regard. Avec ses parents, sa tante et ses oncles, elle avait appris à résister aux interrogatoires à propos de leurs secrets. Jamais il n'allait la faire parler. « Comme si j'allais dire quoi que se soit. Aller au diable! »

« Je crois que le boss va être content de te voir. »

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, ce Collinque était un imposteur.<em>

_Juste pour préciser, le ''m'' que Luna dit à Félicité, c'est leur nom de code pour la magie._


	7. L'histoire

_Je vous préviens, je croit que c'est mon plus long chapitre pour le moment de l'histoire. Bonne lecture._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes et Karia oui._

* * *

><p>Iras regardait l'heure avec un grand sourire. Bientôt, après tant d'années, il pourra avoir sa revanche.<p>

« Boss, j'ai une surprise pour vous. » Iras se tourna et vit un de ses assassins. Il tenait par les bras une jeune fille au teint livide et aux cheveux rouges.

« Ça alors! Tu dois être Luna, la fille de cet Axel. Ma pauvre, tu as l'air mal en point. » Elle leva sa tête et il vit qu'elle était en colère.

« Allez lui dire ça. Il m'a tirée dessus. » Iras fonça les sourcils.

« Et cette Félicité, tu ne l'as pas tuée au moins? »

« Non, cette sale garce m'a eue par surprise. Elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt, je ne sais pas vers quelle direction. Elle a été trop vite. Elle n'a pas une égratignure. » Luna sourit intérieurement, son plan avait marché.

« T'en mieux pour toi. Alors, ma belle. Je crois que malgré toi, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. » Luna parut perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il composa un numéro et une sonnerie fut entendue.

« _Allo?_ » Si l'assassin n'avait pas retenu Luna, elle serait tombée à genoux sous la surprise.

« Axel, as-tu pris le temps de réfléchir à mon offre? »

« _Tu avais dit que tu me laissais une heure, donc il me reste environ 20 minutes._ »

« Je sais. Je voulais juste rajouter quelque chose au marché. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux rajouter?_ » Iras prit Luna par son bras blessé et l'entraina vers le micro.

« Vas-y. Dis bonjour à ton père. »

« Papa! » Il hoqueta de surprise.

« _Luna!_ » Iras la repoussa vers l'arrière et elle tomba sur le sol sur son bras blessé. Elle cria de douleur. « _Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites? Je l'entends, elle cri._ »

« Un de mes hommes lui a tiré dessus pour la capturer. Ne va pas t'inquiéter, c'était un simple petit coup au bras. Elle rejoindra cette chère Prudence. » Axel soupira.

« _Les enchères montent si je comprends._ »

« Oui, ton boulot ou la vie de deux femmes que tu tiens à cœur. Je te rajoute une heure pour réfléchir. Après tout, ce n'est pas une décision facile. Je te rappellerais. » Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Luna. « Emmenez-la! Reviens par après, j'ai à te parler. »

L'assassin prit Luna par les bras et l'entraina vers la grange.

* * *

><p>Félicité arriva dans une clairière et se remit visible. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et reprit son souffle. Elle espérait que Luna aille bien. Elle prit sa radio et composa un numéro.<p>

« _Allo?_ » Elle sourit à la voix de son ami.

« Yo Al! »

« _Félie! Bon sang! Tu vas bien?_ »

« Oui, ça va, mais Luna… »

« _A été capturé. On sait, le kidnappeur nous a appelés tantôt._ »

« Iras, il s'appelle Iras. »

« _Hein! Comment tu sais ça?_ » Albert demanda, complètement surprit.

« J'ai "pris" le portefeuille de l'assassin qui avait pris l'identité de monsieur Collinque. C'était marquer sur une feuille qu'il travaillait pour un certain Iras qui nous voulait moi ou Prue. »

« _Ou les deux. Merci de prévenir, c'est une info capitale. T'es où en ce moment?_ »

« Dans les forêts de l'ouest. Je vais continuer à explorer. »

« _Ok, bonne chance._ »

« Merci. En passant, j'ai aussi lu un truc qui pourrait nous aider. Sur la feuille, c'était marqué qu'Iras nous voulait à cause de mon père. La raison n'est pas marquée. »

« _Ça aussi, ça aide. J'vais passer le message. À plus._ »Elle raccrocha et partit en marche plus profondément dans la forêt, cherchant le signal télépathique de Prudence.

* * *

><p>Albert raccrocha et il vit que les autres le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il sourit.<p>

« C'était Félie, elle va bien. » Ils soupiraient de soulagement.

« Alors, du neuf? » Nikoslas demanda.

« Oh oui. L'info capitale. Le nom du kidnappeur. »

« Qui? » Axel demanda.

« Un certain Iras. Félie me disait qu'il s'en est pris à elle et Prue à cause d'oncle Jay. Ça te dit quelque chose? » Axel réfléchir. Le nom ne sonnait pas de cloches dans sa tête. Par contre, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Non, le nom ne me dit rien, mais si ça un rapport à Jay… Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un! » Les garçons sursautaient à la réaction d'Axel.

« Quoi? À cette heure? Papa, qui tu veux appeler? » Luc demanda à son père qui avait le téléphone dans sa main.

« Une source extrêmement fiable à propos de Jay. » Les 4 jeunes garçons se regardèrent avec un regard confus. De qui Axel pouvait-il parler? Axel composa un numéro et attendit.

« _Allo?_ » C'était une voix féminine visiblement essoufflée et fatiguée qui répondit. Axel sourit.

« Bon sang! T'as couru le marathon pour être essoufflée comme ça? »

« _Axel! Il est presque 1 heure du matin! T'es mieux d'avoir une excellente raison d'appeler à cette heure._ »

« Du calme. Je veux te parler à propos de quelque chose d'important, Karia. » Les garçons sursautaient. Ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à elle.

« Karia? C'est elle ta source fiable? » Albert murmura à Axel et il répondit au jeune garçon par un signe de tête.

« _Me parler? De quoi?_ »

« De ton frère. » Axel l'entendit soupirer.

« _Axel, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais, même après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas encore fait mon deuil._ »

« Je m'en doutais. Tu permets que je mette le haut-parleur? »

« _Si tu veux._ » Il plaça le téléphone sur le bureau et appuya sur un bouton.

« Ok, je tiens à te prévenir, les filles ne sont pas là. »

« _D'ac. Pourquoi vous voulez parler de Jay, au juste?_ » Karia demanda.

« Prue et Luna se sont fait kidnapper et Félie est peut-être sur le point de les retrouver. » Marc répondit, déterminé à ne rien cacher à Karia. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« _Par tous les dieux! Mais c'est affreux! En quoi ça un rapport avec mon frère?_ »

« Félie a découvert le nom du kidnappeur. Un certain Iras. En plus du nom, elle a trouvé que… » Marc commença, mais…

« _Une seconde! As-tu dit Iras?_ » Les garçons parurent surpris et la curiosité monta d'un bond.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Tu le connais? » Nikoslas demanda.

« _Évidemment! Nos mères étaient de grandes amies. Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait aux filles? Rien de mal j'espère?_ »

« Omit les kidnapper et les menacer de mort? Non, rien. » Luc dit.

« Karia, je sais que c'est difficile, mais est-ce que Jay a fait quelque chose à Iras? » Axel demanda. Elle prit un grand respire.

« _Je ne sais pas si je dois dire heureusement ou malheureusement, mais oui. Quelque chose de très grave si je peux m'exprimer comme ça._ »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Il a touché l'orgueil d'Iras? » Luc demanda.

« _Oh, par Zeus! Si seulement c'était juste ça! Je vous explique toute l'histoire : Iras et Jay avaient 3 ans de différence. Iras avait une petite sœur de l'âge de Jay. D'après ce que je sais, ces trois-là se sont rencontrés quand Jay avait 3 ans. Il parait que mon frère avait peur de la sœur d'Iras._ »

« Oncle Jay? Peur d'une fille? » Marc dit, l'envie de rire très proche.

« _Si j'étais toi, je ne rirais pas. Cette fille jouait très dure avec les autres. Jay en avait peur, car elle l'avait blessé physiquement. En grandissant, elle devenait de plus en plus dure. Je ne blague pas, même les pires brutes de l'école ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans le même corridor qu'elle. Pareil pour quelques étudiants._ »

« Je crois savoir de qui tu parles. Jay nous en avait parlé. » Axel dit à Karia.

« _Je n'en doute pas. En plus, cette fille avait le béguin pour mon frère depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce n'était pas réciproque. Un moment donné, Jay a carrément perdu les nerfs._ »

« Il lui a fait quoi? Il s'est battu? » Albert demanda, complètement embarqué dans l'histoire, tout comme les autres jeunes garçons. Seul Axel semblait calme.

« _Calme-toi, je vais expliquer : C'était quelque temps après ce que j'appelle "les aventures de la Nouvelle-Olympe". Tessia était en visite chez nous. Pour sa dernière journée avec nous, Jay avait décidé de faire un tour de la ville. Bien sûr, j'ai tenu à venir._ » Elle rigola un peu en se remémorant le souvenir.

« Ça du être fatiguant de les voir s'embrasser tout le temps. Je te plains. » Nikoslas lui répliqua.

« _En fait, j'avais prévenu Jay que si je voyais trop de minouchages, j'allais faire un gros coup de sifflet. Enfin bref, on avait fini le parcours à l'aéroport. Rendu là-bas, j'avais aperçu Iras et sa sœur, ils flânaient souvent là-bas. Axel, te souviens-tu comment Jay disait au revoir à Tessia? _»

« Si c'était de la même manière que moi avec Atlanta, il a dû l'embrasser. »

« _Exact! Jay l'avait embrassé passionnément. J'ai détourné les yeux d'eux et j'ai vu la réaction d'Iras et sa sœur. Iras était tout sourire, mais sa sœur… La pauvre, la mâchoire presque à terre si je peux m'exprimer comme ça. Jay ne parlait presque jamais à la sœur d'Iras, donc elle pensait que Jay était encore célibataire._ »

« Ouch! Elle a dû l'avoir le gros choc. » Nikoslas répliqua.

« _Ça fait toujours un choc, mais à mon avis pire quand c'est un garçon qui te trompe. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de garçons qui m'on fait ce coup-là avant que je rencontre mon mari. Enfin bref, après que Tessia soit partie prendre son avion, ils sont venus se rejoindre à nous. Elle a sorti à Jay un mélodrame à propos que Jay n'aurai pas du faire ça et autres choses. Vous voyez le genre. C'était quelque chose à entendre et à voir. Après, Jay a perdu ses moyens… par la parole, pas par les gestes!_ » Karia rajouta la dernière partie en vitesse.

« En d'autres mots? » Marc demanda, complètement perdu.

« _Jay s'est carrément vidé le cœur. Il ne parlait pas, il criait. J'ai eu peur un moment donné qu'il vire la face rouge de colère. J'ai peur que si Jay y avait été avec des coups, il l'ait probablement tuée sur place._ »

« Houlà! Il était vraiment en colère! » Axel répliqua. Il avait déjà vu son leader en colère, mais à ce point-là?

« _Accumule plus de 10 ans de rancœur, de colère et de douleur et on va voir si tu vas être dans le même état._ »

« Donc, Iras est en colère contre oncle Jay parce qu'il a gueulé sur sa sœur? » Luc demanda.

« _Non, pas du tout. Le fait que Jay a crié sur la sœur d'Iras à fait un effet domino. Environ 4 mois plus tard, elle est morte._ »

« Quoi! Elle est… » Albert commença.

« _Oui, elle est morte. Elle s'est laissé mourir. Les paroles de Jay étaient très dures, même trop dures pour elle. C'est comme si mon frère l'avait poignardé. Iras savait la raison pour laquelle sa sœur ne voulait plus vivre._ »

« Ben voyons! Il y a d'autres raisons pires que ça pour mourir. Une question rapide : Est-ce qu'Iras est en colère contre toi aussi? » Marc demanda. Si Karia devenait en danger, il fallait la protéger.

« _Non, je ne pense pas. S'il est en colère contre moi, ça doit être à moitié. Ce qu'il a déclenché la colère d'Iras c'était, oui, les paroles, mais aussi le fait que Jay n'a pas du tout voulu aller aux funérailles. Moi, je ne voulais pas y aller aussi, donc j'ai fait semblant d'être malade. Merci à mon frère, ma mère n'y a vu que du feu. Iras savait mes problèmes de santé, donc il ne s'est pas posé plus de questions._ »

« Je vois pourquoi tu dis qu'à moitié. Karia, crois-tu être en sécurité, toi et la petite famille? » Axel demanda, inquiet pour eux.

« _Pas de soucis. Jay m'a appris à me défendre. On va se débrouiller. Prévenez-moi si vous les retrouvez et par pitié, pas avant 8 heures du matin._ » Axel rit du commentaire de la jeune femme.

« Compris, désolé. Merci de ton aide. » Axel répondit.

« _Pas de problème. À la prochaine._ » Axel raccrocha.

« _Les péchés des pères ne doivent pas être extirpés par leurs enfants_. Ouais, c'est ça! Ce type aurait dû aller rendre une petite visite à Polyphème. » Albert se dit pour lui-même, complètement en colère alors qui continua ses recherches. Axel ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, la raison pourquoi Iras veut s'en prendre à Jay par Prudence et Félicité. <em>

_La citation qu'Albert dit provient de Polyphème dans l'épisode 17 de classe des titans._


	8. L'agression

_HoneyGoddess57: Je suis d'accord, Jay aurais du y aller plus doucement, mais toute sa colère est sortie d'un coup sec et je sais que c'est très dure de rester calme et de surveiller ses paroles quand ça arrive._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais Prudence et Luna oui._

* * *

><p>Prudence était assise sur le sol de l'étable, accoté sur des bottes de foin. Elle réfléchissait à un plan pour s'enfuir, mais elle ne trouva pas de solution. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et qu'un homme lança une jeune fille à l'intérieur. Prudence la reconnut aussitôt.<p>

« Luna! » Prudence courue vers son amie qui était couchée sur le ventre, se tenant le bras droit. Elle leva la tête. Prudence sursauta intérieurement. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie aussi livide que ça. Même avec sa lividité, elle trouva la force de sourire à son leader.

« Prue! Tu n'as pas idée comment je suis contente de te voir. » La porte se referma et Prudence aida Luna à se placer à demi allongé contre les bottes de foin.

« Je peux voir ton bras? »

« Pas une bonne idée. Je saigne beaucoup. » Luna savait que son leader avait une phobie du sang. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

« Je m'en doutais, t'es blanche comme du drap. Ça va aller, Luna. Je te jure, je peux faire ça. » Hésitante, Luna enleva sa main de sa blessure. Le sang coulait abondamment. Prudence sentie son estomac se retourner, sa tête tourner légèrement et du prendre un grand respire pour ne pas paniquer ou pire.

Elle prit un morceau de tissu qu'elle avait dans sa poche et une bouteille d'eau qui était par terre que les kidnappeurs lui avaient donné. Elle mouilla le tissu et nettoya la plaie. Luna se mordit la lèvre et agrippa le sol de toutes ses forces, essayant de ne pas crier. Une fois le bras nettoyé, Prudence pressa avec force le tissu sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Luna prit le tissu à la place de Prudence et continua à appuyer.

« Je te félicite Prudence. Pour une fille qui panique à la seule vue d'une goutte de sang, tu t'es bien débrouillée. » Prudence lui sourit.

« En fait, je panique intérieurement. J'te blague pas, j'ai la nausée. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que tu as besoin que je t'aide. » La porte s'ouvrit et elles regardèrent dans la direction. Daniel et un des kidnappeurs entraient.

« Hé! Où t'as eu ce cell? » Luna demanda, reconnaissant le cellulaire que le type avait sur sa ceinture.

« Euh, Luna. En fait, c'est le mien. » Prudence lui dit avec une voix presque tremblante, remarquant que le type avait un fusil près de sa radio.

« Oui, comme prendre une sucette à un bébé. Saviez-vous qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de filles ici d'habitude? Je suis si excité par votre présence. Alors, ma petite rouge, prête à avoir du plaisir? » Luna était effrayée. Elle avait peur d'être agressée sexuellement depuis qu'elle avait 12 ans. Prudence bondit devant elle et se plaça en mode défensive, les bras en croix, le regard assassin.

« Hors de question! Tu la laisses tranquille! Elle est déjà très épuisée par la perte de sang. »

« Écoute bien brunette, je suis rentré ici avec l'accord du boss pour m'amusé. Ne croit pas que je vais sortir tranquillement sans… »

« Alors, prenez-moi! Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne la touchez pas! » Luna sursauta violemment. Elle espérait avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi! Prue, non! Ne fait pas ça! » Prudence l'ignora et suivit l'homme dans la pièce d'à côté, fermant la porte derrière elle. Daniel s'approcha de Luna et elle le remarqua. « Ne t'approche pas de moi! »

« Calme-toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te jure. Je veux juste te soigner. » Luna se calma, mais resta méfiante. Il sortit de sa poche un rouleau de bandage.

« T'as des bandages dans ta poche? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu que l'une des prisonnières était blessée, alors… » Il enleva délicatement le tissu que Luna maintenait sur sa plaie. « Houlà! Ça saigne beaucoup! Coup de feu? »

Luna dit oui qu'un signe de tête. Malgré le saignement, Daniel banda assez serré le bras de Luna avec le morceau de tissu en dessous des bandages. Luna commença à trembler et à pleurer.

« Ça va? »

« Non! J'ai les oreilles plus développées que n'importe qui. Je l'entends, le salaud, il la torture. » Ses larmes coulaient. Daniel mit sa main sur la joue de Luna et essuya doucement avec ses pouces ses larmes. Elle se calma doucement. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu si doux, si gentil? »

« Pitié ne me compare pas à eux. Jamais je n'ai voulu être avec eux. Si je le pouvais, je vous aiderais à sortir d'ici. » Ils entendirent un cri de douleur étouffé et Daniel du maintenir Luna assise. « Il ne la tuera pas, je te le promets. »

« Cet Iras a encore besoin de nous? » Les yeux de Daniel s'élargissent de surprise.

« Comment… Comment tu connais son nom? »

« Mon amie qui était avec moi avait fouillé le portefeuille du type qui m'a emmenée ici. Le nom Iras était marqué dessus. » Daniel mit un doigt sur la bouche de Luna, pour lui dire de se taire. Il se pencha pour placer sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de la chasseresse.

« Ne le dis pas à haute voix. Ils arrivent. Cache les bandages de ton bras jusqu'à se qu'on soit partis. » Il lui murmura à l'oreille et elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Prudence et le type sortirent de la pièce. Prudence boitait, les cheveux en bataille, la joue gauche rouge et le chandail de travers. Les deux hommes sortirent de la grange et Luna enleva sa main de son bras. Prudence s'assit à côté de son amie avec un grognement de douleur après avoir replacer ses cheveux et son chandail.

« Excuse-moi le langage, mais, bordel de merde! Prudence! C'était quoi l'idée? »

« Calme-toi un peu, veux-tu? Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. En plus, je crois pas que tu serais sortie de la pièce vivante avec la force qu'il utilise. » Prudence gémie de douleur, se tenant le bas ventre.

« Qu'en même. Ça juste servit à te blesser. En passant, tu sais c'était qui le garçon qui est resté avec moi? »

« Il s'appelle Daniel. On peut lui faire confiance. » Prudence remarqua les bandages sur le bras de Luna. « Je vois que la confiance est déjà là. En passant, c'était très utile ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. »

Luna leva un sourcil, complètement confuse. Prudence souleva un peu son chandail, juste assez pour atteindre sa ceinture. Elle sortit sa main de son chandail et secoua sa main pour la mettre en évidence : elle avait sa radio. Luna était surprise et éclata de rire.

« Oh bon sang! T'as récupéré ta radio! J'arrive pas à y croire. Bravo. » Prudence sourit et prit l'épaule de Luna. Elle entraina son amie sur elle.

« Essaie de dormir. Je vais veiller encore un peu. » Luna se blottit dans les bras de Prudence, la tête sur l'épaule de son leader. Elle s'endormit rapidement tandis que Prudence texta un message à Albert et à Félicité. Elle pria les dieux que les systèmes du chef de la bande n'attrapent pas le signal d'envoi de message.


	9. La libération

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Félicité trouva un complexe en plein cœur de la forêt. Il y avait une dizaine de bâtiments, mais énormément d'hommes qui patrouillaient. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller. Elle sursauta lorsque sa radio sonna. Elle se dépêcha de répondre avant de se faire surprendre par un des gardes et elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un texto. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le message.<p>

**_Salut à tous! Je vous rassure, je vais bien. Luna est avec moi, livide, mais elle récupère des forces. On est enfermées dans une grange qui se trouve dans un complexe, sans doute vers l'ouest. J'ignore si les systèmes ont détecté l'envoi de message, mais je tenais à vous lancer ce message. Al, retrouve les coordonnées et envoie-les au gouvernement, quelque chose me dit que c'est pas juste du kidnapping. J'espère vous revoir tous,_**

**_Prue_**

Félicité sourit, mais avait quand même peur. Elle regarda, tout en rangeant sa radio, s'il y avait une grange. Elle en vit une et elle vit aussi deux types qui s'y dirigeaient. Elle hoqueta de surprise et de peur lorsqu'elle sentit un danger. Elle eut une vision.

_Deux types étaient debout devant les deux jeunes héroïnes. Luna et Prudence étaient assissent par terre et elles se collèrent, la tête de Luna sur la poitrine de Prudence et Prudence qui avait sa tête sur celle de Luna. Un type avait un fusil dans sa main et le pointait sur les deux jeunes femmes. L'image s'obscurcit et des coups de feu furent entendus en même temps que des cris de terreurs._

Félicité tomba à la renverse et se dépêcha de se relever. Elle se mit invisible et courue vers la grange. Elle espérait de ne pas arriver trop tard. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que les hommes commençaient juste à rentrer dans la grange. Elle entra discrètement et elle vit la scène de sa vision.

« Va savoir pourquoi, le boss à décidé de vous tuées. Peut-être veut-il se venger enfin. Faites vos prières. » L'homme allait pour tiré lorsque Félicité se remit visible et l'assomma de toutes ses forces avec un coup de poing sur la trempe. Il tomba inerte sur le sol tandis que les autres de la pièce lançaient des petits cris de surprise. Elle se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Félie! Non! Il est de notre côté! » Félicité ne bougea plus sous les ordres de sa sœur. Elle se remit en position neutre.

« Pardon, je ne le savais pas. Il allait les tuer? »

« Oh oui, malheureusement. Une chance que vous étiez dans le coin mademoiselle. » Daniel répondit.

« Maintenant, on fait quoi? On n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Prudence dit, tenait toujours Luna par les épaules.

« Va savoir. En tout cas, le boss va se poser des questions s'il n'entend pas de… » Daniel se tue lorsqu'il vit Félicité prendre le fusil que l'homme avait dans sa main. « Tu fais quoi là? »

Elle pointa l'arme sur l'homme inconscient. « Prue, tu ferais mieux de fermer les yeux. »

Prudence ferma ses yeux et Luna lui cacha les yeux avec sa main gauche. Félicité tira une fois et une deuxième fois.

« Félie, bon sang! Une fois, c'était suffisant, tu lui visais le cœur. » Luna critiqua tandis que Prudence ouvrit ses yeux en enleva la main de son amie. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit ce que sa sœur avait fait.

« Par tous les océans! Félicité y' a des jours auxquels je n'arrive pas à te suivre. » Félicité lança le fusil dans l'autre bout de la grange.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part? » Prudence secoua la tête. Daniel prit Luna dans ses bras et les 4 partirent de la grange. « Il faut rester dans l'ombre et partir dans cette direction. »

Félicité leur murmura en pointa dans une direction et ils acceptèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils coururent et réussir à quitter le complexe. Plus loin dans la forêt, Daniel plaça Luna au pied d'un arbre.

« C'est ici que je vous quitte. »

« Déjà? Tu es sûr Daniel? Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller? » Prudence lui demanda.

« Oui, pas de soucis. J'espère de tout cœur vous revoir en vie. Prenez bien soin de vous. » Il partit alors qu'elles lui dirent au revoir.

« Maintenant, on fait quoi? » Luna demanda à ses deux amies.

« On ferait mieux d'appeler oncle Axel. Il doit être au bord de la crise de panique avec le texto que t'as envoyée, Prue. » Félicité dit alors qu'elle allait prendre sa radio.

« Non, Félie, JE vais l'appeler. J'ai eu toute les misères du monde à récupérer ma radio. » Prudence dit à sa sœur et prit sa radio.

« Ouais, je vois ça. » Prudence la regarda et Félicité pointa sa propre joue.

« Longue histoire. » Prudence lui dit en détourna ses yeux. Elle attendit que quelqu'un réponde.

« _Allo? _»

« Yo Al. Quoi d'neuf? » Elle l'entendit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

« _Oh mon dieu! Si je m'attendais à ça! Ça va? _»

« Oui, numéro un. Tu me passes oncle Axel? » Elle l'entendit faire des sons de négation.

« _J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais mettre le haut-parleur. Attends un peu… Ok, vas-y._ »

« Salut tout le monde! » Des cris de surprise et de joie furent entendus.

« _Oh les dieux sois louées, Prudence! Tu n'as rien?_ » Axel lui demanda.

« Presque rien. Je suis avec les filles, on est libres! »

« _Bonne nouvelle. Albert a appelé les services de protection et ils sont en route vers le complexe d'où vous étiez. Si j'étais vous, je ne resterais pas dans le coin, ça risque d'être dangereux. Vous êtes où en ce moment?_ » Axel leur résuma la situation.

« Félie qui parles, on est plus à l'ouest du complexe. Je dirais à environ 5 minutes des industries en périphérie de la ville. » Prudence et Luna sursautèrent, elles n'avaient pas remarqué à quel point elles étaient loin.

« _Ouch! C'est pas la porte d'à côté, vous êtes carrément à l'autre bout de la ville._ » Nikoslas répliqua.

« Oui, merci, on a remarqué. » Prudence lui répliqua.

« _Les filles, vous êtes relativement proche des bureaux de la sécurité nationale…_ » Axel commença.

« Tu proposes qu'on s'y rentre? » Prudence demanda.

« _Oui, en plus, si vous êtes blessé, je vous rappelle que l'hôpital est collé au bâtiment._ »

« Parfait, on va s'y rendre. On garde nos radios ouvertes au cas où. » Prudence raccrocha et elle alla vers Luna. Les deux brunettes prirent Luna par en dessous des bras et l'aidèrent à se lever, plaçant ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Elles se dirigèrent vers la ville, Félicité les guidant.


	10. La taupe

_HoneyGodess57: C'était la dernière fois qu'on voyait Daniel. Sur ce qui va lui arriver, je laisse libre choix au lecteur._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Albert raccrocha et Axel prit le téléphone. Il composa un autre numéro.<p>

« Bon, t'appelles qui cette fois-ci? » Luc demanda à son père, visiblement à bout de patience.

« Toi, tu manques vraiment de sommeil pour me parler comme ça. J'appelle mon patron ou, s'il n'est pas là, un de mes collègues. »

« _Sécurité nationale, Bouvion._ »

« Matt, c'est Axel. »

« _Axel, mon cher ami. Ça doit faire presque 5 ans que je n'ai pas pu te parler. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil, surtout à cette heure?_ » Axel roula ses yeux, il avait oublié comment était son patron.

« Un problème. Ma fille et les deux filles de Jay et Tessia vont venir pour se réfugier. Il y a eu un problème dans l'ouest. » Il l'entendit soupirer.

« _J'ai entendu pour l'ouest. Je ne pensais pas que c'était les 3 juniors qui étaient impliqués. En tout cas, bien mauvais moment. On a des problèmes ici. Des fuites ou pires, une taupe. _»

« Quoi? Une taupe à la sécurité nationale? Mathieu, c'est pas rassurant, tu le sais. »

« _Oui, merci. Ne m'en parle pas. As-tu avec toi le fils d'Ugo?_ »

« Oui, pourquoi? Tu veux lui parler? »

« _Oui, il a le même génie que son père, ce petit démon._ » Axel eut un petit rire étouffé lorsqu'il se remémora pourquoi son patron appelait Albert **petit démon**. « _En tout cas, pas de soucis pour les filles. On va les protéger, je te le promets._ »

Il remercia Mathieu et passa le téléphone à Albert. Albert parla un bon une minute avec Mathieu et il raccrocha. Il prit son ordinateur et fit de nouvelles recherches.

« Tu cherches quoi cette fois? » Marc demanda.

« Bouvion m'a demandé de vérifier s'il y a une taupe et si oui, de la trouver. Pas besoin de prévenir les filles, je viens de leur envoyer un texto. »

« Parfait, on va aller les rejoindre. Je me fais vraiment du souci. Albert, peux-tu faire tes recherches en déplacement? » Axel lui demanda.

« No problemo. » Albert prit son ordinateur et les garçons partirent, Albert continuant ses recherches tout en marchant.

* * *

><p>Les filles arrivèrent à la bâtisse de la sécurité nationale. Une femme à allure professionnelle les attendait à la porte.<p>

« Bonjour, je me présente : Jolianne Youka. On m'a chargée de vous surveiller à cause… »

« D'une alerte à la taupe. On est au courant. » Prudence lui dit.

« Tant mieux. Venez, je vais vous mettre en sécurité. Suivez-moi. » Elle les emmena dans une salle de conférence et elle ferma tous les rideaux de la pièce. Elle plaça des bouteilles d'eau sur la table.

« Vous croyez que je vais pouvoir aller à l'hôpital pour mon bras? » Luna demanda en massant délicatement son bras droit bandé.

« Pas maintenant. Ne quittez surtout pas ce local. Va savoir si la taupe est dans le coin ou si elle veut vous tuer. » Elle partit et ferma la porte, laissant les trois filles assissent sur des chaises.

« _Ne quittez surtout pas ce local_. Ouais, c'est ça. Je vais aller faire un tour, je vais suffoquer si ça continue. » Luna se leva avec difficulté et alla vers la porte en se basculant, comme si elle était étourdie.

« Euh, Luna? T'es sûre que t'es en état pour y aller? » Félicité lui demanda et Luna lui fit oui de la tête. Elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Marc conduisait lui et les autres vers la sécurité nationale. Axel était à côté de lui, boudant.<p>

« Tu sais, j'aurai pu conduire. » Axel lui dit.

« Peut-être, mais c'est la voiture de mon père. » Marc répondit et Axel soupira de découragement. Marc était presque aussi pire que Harry à propos de la voiture. La radio d'Axel sonna sur une différente sonnerie, une sonnerie plus professionnelle. Il savait que l'appel venait de la sécurité nationale, Ugo avait placé sur les radios cette sonnerie pour ces appels-là.

« Sécurité nationale, agent Axel… »

« _Évite-moi le protocole, Axel. Ici l'agent Jolianne Youka._ »

« Oh, Youka. Désoler, habitude. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles? »

« _Les autres me déconseillent de te le dire, mais les agents sur terrain ont découvert le complexe dans l'ouest. Ils ont couvert un rayon de 1 km et ils y ont découvert plusieurs corps, donc celui de 3 filles._ »

« Quoi! Tu plaisantes? »

« _Non, malheureusement. Les corps ne sont pas encore identifiés, mais j'ai vu des photos des corps et on dirait vraiment ta fille et tes nièces. Je suis désolée._ »

« Merci. Rappelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau. » Axel raccrocha et ferma ses yeux. Il espérait qu'elle se trompait. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit d'un coup sec : tout ce que la sécurité nationale trouvait comme renseignement ou divulguait comme nouvelles pouvait être retrouvé sur le système, difficilement trouvable si on n'était pas un agent ou un véritable génie. Il se tourna vers Albert qui était à l'arrière. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux de son ordinateur lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait.

« Oui? Un problème? »

« Est-ce que la sécurité nationale a envoyé des agents dans l'ouest? » Albert fit ses recherches sur son ordinateur.

« Oui, il y a même des photos de ce qu'ils ont trouvé et… Ouach! Il y a même de très vieux cadavres. Beurk. C'est dégueu! »

« Des cadavres de filles? » Axel se dépêcha de demander. Albert fit une mine de dégout et regarda les photos.

« Marc, je risque… d'être malade. Non, oncle Axel. Juste des hommes, aucune femme. »

« Merci de prévenir Al. Pas dans la voiture. » Marc lui dit et Luc lui passa une bouteille d'eau qu'il y avait en avant. Albert le remercia. Axel prit sa radio et composa un numéro.

« _Allo?_ » Axel eu un soulagement d'entendre la voix de Prudence, mais un élan de colère monta.

« Prudence! Où êtes-vous? » Axel demanda rapidement.

« _Euh… à la sécurité nationale, comme tu l'as proposé. Pourquoi? Tu nous cherches?_ »

« Avez-vous vu Youka? » Axel demanda sans répondre à Prudence.

« _Youka? Oh! Jolianne? Oui, on l'a vu. Elle nous a même accueillis et mit en sécurité._ »

« Elle est dans le coin? »

« _Non. Oncle Axel? Tu commences à me faire peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ » Axel sentit la colère qui allait exploser à tout moment en lui.

« Je crois qu'il y a effectivement une taupe à la sécurité nationale et je viens de trouver qui. » Les garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils étaient surpris. « Luna et Félicité sont-elles avec toi? »

« _Félie, oui, mais Luna est allé faire un tour. Elle ne supporte pas d'être entre 4 murs dans une pièce étroite pour une longue période de temps. _» L'estomac d'Axel tourna. Atlanta avait fait la même chose avant de se faire tuer, faire un petit tour à l'extérieur.

« Ok, ne quittez surtout pas la salle où vous êtes, on arrive le plus vite que l'on peut. »

« _Reçu 5 sur 5._ »


	11. L'assassinat

_Très direct avec le titre du chapitre, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai penser comme titre._

_Si vous voulez avoir la même ambiance que moi lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson **Prelude to Paradise **par **Trailerhead**. _

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Luna marchait dans les corridors, se tenant appui sur le mur. Elle avait besoin d'aller dehors ou, à la limite, à l'hôpital. Elle savait que le corridor où elle était menait vers l'extérieur, proche de l'entrer de l'urgence. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, entendant une voix de l'autre côté. Elle ouvrit la porte et entendit la voix parler dans une langue étrangère. C'était une voix de femme. Luna s'approcha et vit la femme de dos, tenant un cellulaire.<p>

« Jolianne? » Jolianne sursauta et se tourna rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester dans la salle. »

« J'suis comme ma mère, je ne supporte pas d'être confinée entre 4 murs. »

« Oh, je vois. Besoin d'oxygène. » Luna nota de la tête et elle renifla. Une odeur bizarre venait d'arriver dans ses narines.

« C'est quoi cette odeur? Ça sent le sang, la mort. Je ne blague pas, ça sent le cadavre. » En se tournant la tête, Luna aperçut derrière les classeurs une main qui baignait dans une marre de sang. Elle comprit rapidement et essaya de s'enfuir, mais, avec sa perte d'énergie du à la perte de sang, Jolianne fut la plus rapide. Elle se plaça devant la porte et pointa un fusil dans la direction de Luna.

« Si tu crois que… »

« La taupe… C'était vous? »

« Bien deviner. Je sais qu'Iras s'est fait arrêter, mais moi, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Dommage, la seule qui connait mon secret va mourir. » Luna voulut fuir, mais Jolianne tira et Luna tomba sur le sol, sur le dos avec un terrible cri de terreur. Elle ne bougea plus et le sang coula rapidement de sa côte. Jolianne donna un léger coup de pied sur le côté de la tête de Luna et n'eut aucune réponse. Elle partit de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille se vider de son sang. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Jolianne Youka! » Elle se tourna à l'appel de son nom et elle tomba sur le sol en recevant un crochet du droit au visage. Elle leva les yeux et vit Axel. Il avait le regard assassin, le visage presque rouge de colère, les jointures blanches et la respiration courte. Jolianne sourit.

« Envie de me tuer, Axel? » Axel la prit par le collet et la plaqua au mur, l'étouffant un peu par la même occasion.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi faire ça? Tu trahis tes propres collègues! Ta propre patrie! »

« Et si je te disais que ce n'est que ma patrie d'accueil? Je fais mon job, un point c'est tout. » Axel alla pour répliquer lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher.

« Axel, lâche là! » Axel trembla de colère, mais lâcha prise, laissant Jolianne tomber sur les fesses sur le sol. Mathieu Bouvion plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Axel. « Tu as fait le bon choix. Crois-moi. »

Les deux agents prirent Jolianne et la menottèrent. « Madame Youka, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera… »

« Je sais, je sais. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Quel dommage qu'elle soit morte si jeune! Pauvre petite, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. » Elle regardait Axel tout en souriant. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais quelques secondes plus tard, la peur l'envahit, ses yeux s'agrandissent et la panique prit la place de la colère sur son visage. Il avait saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oh non! » Il courut vers la pièce et y entra en panique. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit sa fille, livide, sanglante, ne bougeant plus d'un cheveu, couchée sur le dos. Il sentit qu'il venait de mourir, que le monde s'arrêtait.

« LUNA! » Il tomba à genoux et prit dans ses bras délicatement sa fille. Il pleura et la berça doucement, comme un père berçant son bébé.

« Oh, pardonne-moi Luna, pardonne-moi. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du… j'aurai dû t'appeler. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait… pardonne-moi. » Il continua à pleurer, incapable de se calmer. Il s'en voulait tellement, se lançant mentalement mille et une insultes à lui-même et des excuses à Luna. La dernière excuse qu'il fit mentalement fut pour Atlanta, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger leur fille. Il sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il crut sentir un battement par les doigts qui étaient sur son cou. Il vérifia rapidement le pouls de sa fille, tremblant légèrement et il sentit un immense soulagement lorsqu'il en trouva un. Il était très faible et irrégulier, voire même presque inexistant, mais c'était assez pour Axel. Il continua à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, de joie, de soulagement. Il se leva avec elle dans ses bras et quitta la salle.

« C'est en vain, elle est morte! » Jolianne lui dit alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Elle est vivante. Une chance que tu n'as pas vérifié le pouls. » Axel parti sous les jurons de Jolianne qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir oublier un détail pareil. Il courut jusqu'aux urgences, sa fille agonissant dans ses bras.

« N'importe qui! Aidez-moi! » Des gens qui attendaient dans la salle allaient pour protester mais lorsqu'ils virent la situation de Luna, ils se turent tous, plusieurs d'entre eux hoquetèrent de surprise et de peur. Des médecins coururent vers eux avec une civière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Il déposa Luna sur la civière.

« Il y a eu coups de feu dans le bâtiment à côté. Elle s'est fait tirer dessus. Pitié, je vous en supplie, sauver ma fille. » Les médecins partirent, mais celui avec lequel Axel parlait resta.

« On fera notre possible, monsieur, je vous le promets. Je vous tiendrai au courant le plus vite possible, dès que je le pourrai. » Axel le remercia et le médecin courut rejoindre ses collègues auprès de Luna. Axel soupira et alla dans la salle d'attente. Il s'assit sur une chaise et vit que tout le monde le regarda avec peur. Il remarqua que son chandail, ses bras, ses mains et une partie de son pantalon étaient couverts de sang, celui de Luna.

« Oncle Axel! » Il se tourna sous la voix de Félicité et il vit les jeunes qui arrivèrent. Il avait demandé aux garçons d'aller chercher les filles tandis qu'il allait chercher Luna. Il leur avait dit aller le rejoindre à l'hôpital s'il n'était pas revenu après 10 minutes.

« Oh, par les 12 travaux! Prue, ferme les yeux! » Marc dit à son leader qui les ferma aussitôt. Les jeunes étaient surpris de voir Axel couvert de sang.

« Papa! T'es blessé? Tu veux qu'on… »

« Luc, descend de tes grands chevaux, ce n'est pas mon sang. » Axel dit, mais aucun des jeunes ne semblait vouloir se calmer. Prudence prit une chance de regarder, mais Nikoslas lui en empêcha en plaça sa main sur les yeux de son leader.

« T'es folle Prue? Il est couvert de sang. Si c'est pas le tien, c'est celui de qui? » Nikoslas demanda.

« Celui de Luna, je suis arrivé trop tard. Jolianne lui avait déjà tiré dessus. Elle doit être dans la salle d'opération à l'heure qu'il est. » Luc s'assit rapidement, ses jambes ne pouvant supporter la nouvelle.

« Non, pas Luna. J'ai pourtant pas de pouvoirs psychiques, comment j'ai bien pu faire pour savoir qu'il y avait un problème? » Axel plaça délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

« Luc, vous êtes jumeaux, vous avez un lien spécial entre vous deux. Comment tu expliques que vous dites souvent la même phrase au même moment? Je te jure, à chaque fois que nous fait une rechute, ta sœur le sent avant même que tu nous le dises.»

« Wow! Je ne savais pas ça. » Prudence commença à pleurer et Nikoslas enleva sa main rapidement.

« Woah, Prue, prévient la prochaine fois. » Nikoslas lui dit en essuyant sa main sur son chandail.

« Désolée. Oncle Axel, je suis sincèrement désolée. C'est ma faute. J'aurai du… » Oubliant qu'il était couvert de sang, Axel alla coller Prudence d'un coup sec.

« C'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute à ceux qu'ils l'ont blessé. Ne te culpabilise pas. De toute façon, avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, comment pourrais-je juste penser à te punir? »

« Du sang… un océan de sang… » Prudence murmura, le regard complètement dans le vide et Axel comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il l'enleva du câlin rapidement. Prudence n'avait pas du sang sur elle, la majeure partie étant déjà sèche.

« Merde! J'avais oublié. Marc, dis-moi qu'il y a des vêtements de rechange dans la voiture. »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la taille. »

« Je reviens. Appelez-moi sur ma radio si vous avez des nouvelles du médecin et essayez de calmer Prudence. » Ils acceptèrent de la tête et Axel partit en courant. Ils s'assirent tous et calmèrent Prudence rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel revit et Nikoslas et Marc grognèrent.

« Oncle Axel, c'est mon chandail ça. » Nikoslas lui dit.

« Et ça, c'est mon pantalon. » Marc rajouta.

« Désolé, mais j'ai dû faire vite. » Axel s'assit à côté de Luc. « Des nouvelles? »

« Non, pas encore. » Albert lui répondit. Prudence grogna de douleur en se plaça les bras autour de sa taille.

« Ça ne va pas Prue? » Félicité demanda à sa sœur.

« Une crampe. »

« Peut-être des SPM. » Nikoslas proposa et Félicité l'assassina du regard. Elle n'aimait pas trop que les garçons parlent de ce sujet-là comme ça.

« Ça m'étonnerait, elle a fini sa période il y a 17 jours. » Albert répliqua et ils le regardèrent totalement surprit.

« Comment tu sais c'est quand les périodes des filles? » Marc demanda.

« N'allez pas dire que j'suis un pervers, mais c'est moi qui me tape le ménage des salles de bain de la maison. Les filles ont chacune une différente sorte de tampon. »

« Pervers, va. » Félicité répondit sous un air blagueur. Albert rougit d'un coup sec sous les rires des autres. Prudence cria de douleur et tomba de sa chaise. Elle était pliée en quatre tellement la douleur était vive. Axel se mit à côté d'elle.

« Je doute que ce soit de simples crampes. Prudence, t'est-il arrivé quelque chose durant ta captivité? »

« Et si… je disais que… je ne veux… pas en parler. » Prudence ne se sentait pas prête à dire aux autres qu'elle s'était fait agresser, son honneur en prendrait un coup. Axel soupira.

« Qu'en même. Je vais aller chercher un médecin. Je reviens. » Axel revint une minute plus tard avec une femme en habit bleu. Elle aida Prudence à se lever et elles partirent vers une salle d'examen.

« J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. » Félicité dit à voix basse pour elle-même.


	12. Le réveil

_HoneyGodess57: Pas vraiment, je ne disais pas qu'Atlanta s'était fait tirer dessus, je disais qu'elle était aller faire un tour avant de se faire tuée, un peu comme Luna. Luc va le dire dans ce chapitre en gros ce qui est arriver à Atlanta._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p>Prudence était allongée sur un lit d'examen, le chandail relevé à la poitrine. La pièce était dans le noir. La seule lumière venait de l'appareil devant la docteure. Elle fit passer à Prudence une échographie.<p>

« Ah, je vois. C'est un kyste. Regarde, c'est la masse noire que tu vois là. » La docteure pointa sur le moniteur la tache noire et Prudence comprit.

« Et c'est grave? » La docteure enregistra les résultats dans le dossier de Prudence et éteignit l'appareil.

« Non, pas pour le moment, mais il va falloir te surveiller. Puis-je te poser quelques questions, même indiscrètes? » Elle demanda tout en allant chercher une serviette après avoir allumé les lumières. Prudence prit la serviette et essuya son ventre. Après, elle se redressa sur les coudes.

« Allez-y. C'est vous l'experte. » La docteure sourit et prit le dossier de Prudence.

« Y a-t-il des maladies génétiques dans ta famille? »

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Je vois que tu ne souffres pas de cancer… »

« Et je n'ai aucune maladie, inoffensive ou dangereuse. » La docteure rigola.

« Bien. Personnel, je sais, mais as-tu un copain stable? » Prudence la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas l'importance de la question.

« Oui, mais en quoi ça un rapport? »

« J'y arrive. À quand remontre votre dernier rapport? » Le visage de Prudence devint écarlate.

« À… à une semaine environ. Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Un kyste peut être causé par une grossesse. À votre âge, les couples relativement stables commencent à vouloir… »

« Est-ce que ça peut-être causé par un coup violent? » Prudence demanda rapidement, ne voulant surtout pas entendre la suite. La docteure était surprise.

« Oui, en effet. Pourquoi? » Prudence se rallongea sur le lit.

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire à ma famille, mais je me suis fait agresser il y a environ une heure. »

« C'est une raison, mais je veux en être sûre avant. » Prudence regarda le médecin et vit qu'elle avait un test de grossesse dans la main. Prudence grogna.

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris, mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir. » Elle prit le test et alla le faire dans une autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Luc somnolait, la tête sur l'épaule de son père. Félicité essayait de faire passer le temps avec des devinettes.<p>

« Voyons voir, j'ai des cornes, je suis carnivore et je suis un hybride. Qui… »

« Un minotaure. Félie, on n'est pas dans la voiture durant un long voyage. » Marc répondit, visiblement à bout de patience. Les jeunes n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi depuis hier et leurs humeurs étaient à fleur de peau.

« Ok, alors, je suis brune, je prends des décisions et je suis blessée. Qui suis-je? »

« Ne viens pas dire que c'est moi. » Ils se tournèrent et virent Prudence avec le médecin. Prudence s'assit à côté d'Axel.

« Vous voulez lui dire ou je dois le faire? » La docteure demanda.

« Oncle Axel? Il y a un minuscule truc que je ne t'ai pas dit. » Axel leva un sourcil, pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Quoi au juste? » Prudence regarda le sol.

« Je… je me suis fait agresser quand j'ai été capturée. » Ils sursautèrent.

« Quoi! T'es sérieuse? » Luc demanda, complètement réveillé.

« Comment t'as fait ton compte? » Nikoslas demanda.

« En tout les cas, ça a causé un kyste. Appelez s'il y a un problème, sinon, on se revoie la semaine prochaine pour voir si on doit l'enlever. À la prochaine. » La docteure partit après qu'Axel nota de la tête.

« Pour ta question Nikoslas, je me suis en quelque sorte laissé faire. » Prudence rougit d'un coup sec lorsqu'elle entendit des hoquettements de surprise de la part des autres personnes de la salle d'attente et du personnel de l'hôpital qui étaient dans le coin. « J'ai rien dit! »

« Prue! Pourquoi? » Félicité demanda à voix basse pour éviter une humiliation supplémentaire à sa sœur.

« Un type est arrivé et il a voulu agresser Luna. Elle était blessée et vulnérable alors, j'ai pris sa place pour lui éviter plus de douleur. » Prudence expliqua. Axel soupira de désespoir, un peu de colère se fit sentir dans son soupir.

« D'accord, Prudence, je sais, tu es le leader et tu dois protégée ton équipe, mais par tous les dieux! Es-tu obligé de te sacrifier pour ton équipe? » Les jeunes regardèrent Axel, surpris par le ton qu'il employa.

« Papa? C'est quoi le problème? » Luc demanda et les yeux d'Axel se remplir de larmes.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de fois que Jay s'est sacrifié pour l'équipe? Combien de maudites fois il a failli mourir juste pour nous garder en vie? » Axel s'écria et il se mit à pleurer, laissant les émotions des derniers événements sortir, se calmant par la même occasion. Les jeunes étaient mal à l'aise et rougissaient, tout le monde les regardait d'un air bizarre.

« Ouais, c'est pas génial. Tu peux baisser un peu le ton, oncle Axel? » Nikoslas demanda.

« Mais, je devine que tu ne pleures pas juste à cause d'oncle Jay, je me trompe? » Marc demanda.

« Non, tu as raison. Aussi à cause… à cause de Luna. » Axel essuya ses larmes et Luc replaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Prudence réalisa quelque chose et elle sursauta.

« Oncle Axel, ne me dis pas que… que tu as cru voir tante Atlanta tout à l'heure. » Axel nota de la tête et les autres se rapprochèrent pour éviter que les autres personnes de la salle ne les entendent.

« Je sais que Luna et tante Atlanta se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne vois pas… » Félicité commença.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas comment tante Atlanta est morte. » Marc lui demanda.

« Vaguement, je n'avais que 6 ans et j'avais d'autres choses en tête à cette époque. »

« Elle était ensanglantée. Elle avait reçu des coups de couteau si ma mémoire est bonne et elle baignait dans son sang. » Luc répondit à Félicité.

« C'est horrible. C'est… Oh merde! Merci Luc, je me rappelle de cette journée maintenant. C'était déjà assez horrible sans que tu me le… Oncle Axel? Comment as-tu retrouvé Luna? » Félicité demanda, réalisant enfin ce que sa sœur voulait dire. Axel fixa le sol.

« Assez similaire à Atlanta. Elle baignait dans son sang, une plaie béante sur la côte. » Luc colla son père, refusant de pleurer. Les autres n'osèrent pas dire un mot. Une demi-heure plus tard, un médecin en tenue d'opération arriva. Il s'approcha d'eux et ils le regardèrent, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Il sourit.

« Elle a survécu à l'opération, ça s'est bien déroulé. » Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. « Mais, je dois vous prévenir, sa blessure au bras s'est infectée, touchant un nerf important, va savoir si ça va se guérir. Une question : est-elle tombée sur la tête? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être. Pourquoi? » Axel demanda, l'inquiétude revint en force.

« Elle a une sacrée commotion cérébrale. En plus, avec la perte de sang énorme qu'elle a eue, nous ne savons pas si elle se réveillera. Seul le temps pourra nous le dire, mais j'ai bon espoir. C'est une jeune femme forte. Je reviens vous chercher dans 5 minutes pour aller la voir. Je vous laisse digérer les nouvelles. » Il partit, laissant Axel et les jeunes complètement sous le choc.

« Luna… Je… je ne veux pas y croire! » Luc dit en voulant se boucher les oreilles. Axel, tout en fixant le sol, plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, le calmant rapidement.

« Le déni… ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Luna est encore vivante, ne commence pas ton deuil, veux-tu? » Luc sourit. « De toute façon, elle est forte comme sa mère. J'ai bon espoir malgré le fait que j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. »

« Maman était vraiment forte? » Luc demanda, essayant de se rappeler du caractère de sa mère.

« Oh oui, elle était très forte mentalement. Si elle ne l'avait pas été, je doute que toi et Luna l'ayez rencontré. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Le médecin revint et ils se levèrent. Il les emmenait dans une chambre et il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

« Je dois vous prévenir, malgré son état, une seule personne peut rester avec elle après les heures de visites. Jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, nous allons faire une exception. » Ils le remercièrent et ils entraient dans la chambre.

Luna était allongée sur un lit, le tronc bandé. Le haut de sa tête, une partie de ses bras et de ses mains étaient bandés. Elle était branchée à un respirateur, un moniteur cardiaque et à un sac de sang. Elle commençait à peine à retrouver quelques couleurs.

Luc recula d'un coup, sous la surprise. Il fonça par accident sur son père qui le prit dans ses bras. Les autres hoquetaient de surprise. Même avec les paroles du médecin, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Luna dans cet état.

« Oh, par tous les dieux! C'est horrible. C'est ma… »

« Prudence! Si t'es pour dire que c'est ta faute… J'ai pourtant été clair tantôt. » Axel répliqua à la jeune leader. Il alla prendre une chaise et la plaça à côté du lit. Il s'assit et Luc alla s'assit sur les genoux de son père. Il plaça sa main sur la main de sa sœur, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La main de Luna était bandée sur un bloc de styromousse pour la garder immobile.

« Luna, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas. Tu es ma jumelle, ma moitié. Comment… comment je pourrai… sans toi?… Pitié, réveille… toi. » Luc était secoué de tremblements, la tête sur la main de sa sœur. Les autres avaient commencé à pleurer avec les paroles de Luc. Axel colla son fils, lui caressant doucement les bras, espérant le calmer.

« Quelles sont les chances qu'elle se réveille? Enfin… juste pour me donner une idée. » Albert demanda, espérant ne pas être blessant. Axel le regarda.

« Ne te fit pas aux probabilités. À sa naissance, les médecins disaient que Luc n'allait pas passer les premières semaines, qu'il avait de minces chances qu'il survive, mais avec de lourdes séquelles dues au manque d'oxygène. Regarde aujourd'hui, en parfaite… enfin presque parfaite santé. »

« Sérieux? J'savais pas ça. Donc, on ne se fit pas aux chiffres, uniquement à l'espoir. C'est ça? » Luc demanda et Axel lui fit signe que oui. Luc sursauta, sentant quelque chose.

« Un problème? » Marc demanda. Il avait vu clairement Luc sursauter.

« Elle a bougé. Je ne blague pas, j'ai senti un mouvement. »

« T'es sûr? T'as peut-être… »

« Mais, merde Nikoslas! Elle a bougé, j'te dis! Regarde sa main! Elle bouge. » Luc pointa la main de sa sœur et ils virent qu'effectivement, elle bougeait légèrement. Ils retrouvèrent l'espoir rapidement. Axel caressa doucement la tête de Luna.

« Luna, ma petite lune? » Luna grogna doucement en bougeant un peu.

« Je… n'ai plus… 5 ans. » Ils sourirent tous, rigolant doucement.

« Je sais, ma belle, mais peut importe quel âge tu as, tu resteras éternellement ma petite lune. » Axel lui répondit, les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Luna ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux.

« Papa. C'était… Jolianne. La taupe… » Axel plaça le bout de ses doigts près de la bouche de Luna.

« Chut. Ça va, on sait. Elle a été arrêtée… après que je l'ai frappé, bien sûr. Essaie de ne pas trop parler, d'accord? » Elle sourie difficilement et fit signe qu'elle accepta. Elle vit derrière son père Prudence.

« Prue. As-tu… les as-tu… » Prudence s'approcha de Luna.

« Pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour savoir ce que tu vas me demander. Oui, je les ai prévenus à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la grange. »

« T'avais pas précisé que c'était dans une grange. » Albert commenta. Prudence se tourna dans sa direction et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu veux les détails pendant qu'on y est? » Albert secoua la tête. Il connaissait très bien le regard que Prudence avait. Il allait avoir de gros problèmes s'il y continuait, il avait remarqué un flash violet dans les yeux de son leader. Axel rigola avant de se lever.

« Je reviens, je vais juste aller chercher le médecin. Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème. »

« Bien sûr. On va crier _oncle Axel, oncle Axel, oncle Axel_. » Marc dit, imitant un système d'alarme pour la dernière partie. Les jeunes, omit Luna, rirent. Axel n'avait pas l'air de la trouver drôle.

« Juste un signal sur ma radio va être suffisant. » Il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Il y avait de minces chances qu'elle se réveille. » Le médecin s'exclama.

« Ne jamais se fier aux statistiques dans ce domaine. » Albert se dit pour lui-même. Le médecin se tourna vers lui et le jeune garçon lui sourit comme un enfant qui sourit innocemment après avoir fait un mauvais coup.

« Enfin bref. Je vois que tout va bien. Étourdissements? Nausées? Douleurs? » Le médecin demanda tout en regardant les yeux de Luna avec une petite lampe de poche.

« Un mélange… des trois. » Luna répondit faiblement.

« Je vois. Je vais regarder ton bras. » Il prit la main droite de Luna et la souleva juste un peu. Luna hurla de douleur. Le médecin lâcha la main rapidement. Luna gémissait et pleurait. « Je vois, de très grandes douleurs. Donc, il faut que je… »

« Laissez là tranquille! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est encore très faible et que c'est de la torture pour elle? » Axel s'exprima au médecin alors qu'il voyait qu'il allait reprendre ou retoucher le bras droit de Luna.

« D'accord, je verrais plus tard. Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, les règles reviennent. Une seule personne avec elle. Le reste, rentré chez vous. » Le médecin parti. Luna continua à pleurer. Luc lui caressa doucement l'autre main.

« Ça va Luna. On ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. » Luc lui dit.

« En tout cas, il faut voir qui va rester avec elle durant… » Luna regardait son père, les yeux remplis de larmes, de peur. Axel soupira. « Je vois, tu veux que JE reste, c'est ça? »

Luna fit signe de la tête et Axel alla s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il regarda les autres. Prudence comprit le regard et sourit.

« On va y aller. On se revoir plus tard Luna. » Prudence dit et ils partirent, laissant leur amie avec Axel qui veillait.


	13. Épilogue

_HoneyGodess57: Tu as raison, elle n'est pas enceinte. Je crois que ça aurais été un peu trop pour elle pour le moment(surtout après s'avoir fait agressée)._

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. Je vais arrêter l'histoire ici. Sérieusement, pour le moment, c'est ma plus longue histoire, même **Coming Back Again **n'est pas aussi longue._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas mais les jeunes oui._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques mois plus tard<em>

Axel était assis sur le divan dans le salon, caressant la tête du chat noir qui était couché sur les cuisses.

« Tranquille et pas qu'un petit peu, hein ma belle? » Il reçut en réponse un doux miaulement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des bruits de joie arrivèrent. Axel rigola doucement. La chatte s'étira et alla se coucher en haut de la bibliothèque. « Parlez un peu trop vite. Salut les jeunes! »

« Hé, oncle Axel! » Nikoslas répondit en rentrant dans le salon. Les autres le suivirent et Prudence s'assit en soupirant.

« Énervant? » Axel demanda à la jeune fille. Prudence comprit qu'il parlait de ses coéquipiers.

« Non… enfin pas plus qu'à l'habitude. » Les jeunes allaient pour protester. « JUSTE, j'ai ma cicatrice qui me démange depuis 2 jours. »

Quelques semaines auparavant, Prudence avait revu la docteure qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait se faire enlever par opération le kyste qu'elle avait. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était faite opérée.

« J'ai de la crème hydratante dans la salle de bain. T'iras en prendre. » Nikoslas lui dit. Luna alla s'assit à côté de son père.

« Hé, ma belle. Comment ça va? » Axel demanda, toujours inquiet pour Luna. Ça faisait juste quelques semaines qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle colla son père.

« Ça va. La fin de semaine camping a fait tellement du bien. J'ai eu l'impression de… enfin, c'est comme si maman était là. » Axel plaça un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « Elle me manque. »

« À moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée. Le petit test? » Luna soupira et plaça sa main dans celle de son père.

« Bien juste pour te faire plaisir. » Luna serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une douleur dans le bras. Axel sourit.

« Je suis content. Tu as presque retrouvé ta force. » Luna sourit aussi.

« Youpi! Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ouais, surtout avec le temps que ça t'a pris juste pour retrouver ta vitesse. » Marc répliqua.

« Ça a pris le temps que ça a pris. » Axel répondit.

« Au moins, bientôt on pourra tous placer cette aventure loin dans le passé. » Prudence dit.

« Oui, bientôt, ça sera du passé. Content que tout se finisse bien. » Axel répliqua. Albert et Félicité regardèrent Axel avec un sourire espiègle. « Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça vous deux? »

« Et bien, c'est cool. On a surfé adroitement sur la vague et… »

« Albert, je l'ai dit des centaines de fois à ton père et je vais te le dire aussi : en français s'il te plait. » Axel demanda.

« Il veut dire qu'on a réussi cette aventure avec brio, donc, on doit la terminer… » Félicité commença.

« Câlin collectif! » Albert cria et les jeunes coururent pour aller coller Axel malgré ses protestations.

« Ok, vous m'avez bien eu. Puis-je me lever pour aller faire le souper? » Axel demanda.

« Hors de question! C'est moi qui cuisine. C'est mon domaine. » Marc répliqua en alla vers la cuisine.

« Marc, je suis l'adulte, j'ai des responsabilités envers vous. » Axel riposta en alla rapidement vers la cuisine aussi.

« J'ai 19. J'suis un adulte aussi. »

« Pas dans certains pays. »

« Ici oui! » Les jeunes rirent. Prudence avait raison, leur aventure d'il y a quelques mois était effectivement du passé. La situation revint à la normale, comme elle l'était avant ce complot.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, un peu court, mais c'est comme ça que ce fini l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimer.<em>


End file.
